


Emergencies Only

by agentandromeda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Fix-It, Endgame Fix-It, Fix-It, Gen, au where someone shows up with functional braincells, captain marvel shows up and makes fights a lot easier, compelling relationships, except coogler waititi and boden/fleck yall are doing amazing sweeties, hey what if they were friends, i do it better, i promise no boob trampolines, no gods no kings no whedons no russos, the directors can suck my balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentandromeda/pseuds/agentandromeda
Summary: A massive army of Chitauri amasses in deep space, waiting to be unleashed on the unprepared planet known as Earth. Below them wait the Avengers, a plucky bunch of heroes hopelessly outclassed by the invading force. But with some luck and some tenacity, they might just win the day.Good thing they won't have to. Deep space already has a protector, and she's got a soft spot for Earth.





	Emergencies Only

**Author's Note:**

> hey so endgame ruined me but the overall trend of the marvel movies is that they're idiot plots with characters who aren't idiots so it doesnt work. at first i was just gonna ignore most movies after age of ultron but then i galaxy brained and realized that i can just *thanos voice* do it myself. i take hammer and FIX the canon. there wont be conflict but there will be lesbians and honestly isn't that all any of us ever want from life?

They were still a full mile from Stark Tower when the beam of blue pierced the sky.

It took Natasha a moment to recognize it; she hadn’t been there the first time the Tesseract had opened its portal. Clint had seen the blueprints and the plans, not enough to be helpful, but enough to know how much trouble they were in.

Steve had seen that trouble firsthand. He’d died to stop it. And now, because SHIELD couldn’t leave well enough alone, he might do so again. 

“They should have left it in the ocean,” he said, again. Not to the two other passengers of the jet, but to himself. 

“Where are you guys?” Stark was trying to sound nonchalant, but the tension in his voice hung in the air like a cord. 

“A mile out. Be there in a minute,” Steve replied. 

“Hm. I’ll have to mark you tardy.”

Steve strained his eyes toward the portal as the jet screamed closer, Natasha pushing it to its limits. He could just make out the flickering light of the Mark VI, standing out in yellow against the blue of the Tesseract. No one had come through the portal yet, and that was somehow more terrifying.

“Stark?” Clint asked. “What’s the situation?”

“I see them. They’re almost through.”

They were close enough now for Steve to make out that Stark Tower had a broken window. Natasha pulled the jet under the portal, and they watched as alien forms and horrifying things decorated with blue and purple lights raced through space to descend upon the Earth. Above them all floated a great spider, a giant black ship with trawling tentacles and bays of horrors. 

Natasha gave a small intake of breath as the metal side of the ship was highlighted in brilliant light.

At first, Steve thought it was Tony. But the light that streaked through space was far brighter than anything an arc reactor could produce. It was a shooting star, a whirling microcosm of yellow and orange and blue that smashed into the Chitauri ship like it was so much cardboard and emerged from the other end without slowing. 

“Ah, man,” Clint breathed. “This just keeps getting weirder.”

“Stark, I need a read on that,” Steve ordered. 

“Whatever it is, it’s giving off the same energy signature as the Tesseract.”

“That’s impossible,” Clint scoffed. “There’s a reason that SHIELD was experimenting with the thing. There’s nothing like it.”

“We still need to shut off the portal,” Tony said. “The ship’s going to fall through the portal at reentry speed. Can someone please deal with Selvig? Get him back?”

“Whatever that was,” Natasha muttered, “it smashed through a spaceship like it was nothing. We could be dealing with a bigger threat.”

Steve nodded.

“Land us at Stark Tower. That’s where the action is.” He peered out of the back door to see two figures locked in combat, one red, one green. “Romanoff, Barton, get Selvig and try to shut that portal down. Stark, wait by the portal and give us a sitrep on whatever comes through.” He turned to nod at the cockpit, prepping himself to jump. “I’ll help Thor deal with Loki.”

“You know I’m landing the thing, right?” Natasha called. “You don’t have to jump. This’ll take thirty seconds, tops—“

“Aaaand he jumped,” Clint announced. “Okay.”

For all Loki’s talk of glorious war and carnage, the scene from Stark Tower was remarkably underwhelming. The Tesseract device pulsed with blue light, holding the door open for a dead army, while Thor and Loki brawled like two drunkards in an alleyway, except with mythical weapons. 

Steve threw his shield. Loki doubled over in pain as metal clashed on metal, and Thor took the opportunity to strike the scepter away. It flew from Loki’s hands, and Steve caught it.

“We’ve got some debris coming through,” Tony reported. “The light show’s approaching, ETA twenty seconds. What’s our game?”

“Wait,” Steve grunted, delivering two flying kicks to Loki’s torso. He rolled away as Thor delivered a blow from his hammer to Loki’s legs. “We don’t know if this thing is a friendly or not.”

Thor was pulling his punches, Steve could tell. Loki bared his bloodstained teeth and swung a tiny knife through the chinks in the metal armor, taking Thor’s moment of agony to sprint for the penthouse, only to be knocked down by a well-placed toss of the shield.

“Just passed through!” Tony yelled. “Shit, it’s going too fast for me to—wait it almost looks humanoid—“

“Here’s hoping for friendly,” Clint said. His voice was barely audible through the communicator over the winds whipping around the tower. “Selvig isn’t telling us anything, and we don’t have time for cognitive recalibration. How do we shut this thing d—“

Steve heard the electronic scream from every radio at once, yet that was nothing compared to the flare of light that emanated from the portal generator as a blast of yellow streaked down from the shooting star and slammed through the energy shielding, tearing through electronics and coming to a stop in the gravel. The generator sputtered and spun to a halt. Even Loki stopped a moment to gaze in mixed awe and horror as the source of the light descended toward the Stark Tower landing pad. It was clear now that it was humanoid, and as it came closer and the light began to fade, Steve could clearly make out a woman in a futuristic red, blue, and gold outfit. The light collected around her in swirls. He could make out the veins in her exposed skin from the orange glow suffusing them. 

“Who the hell is that?” Tony’s voice, incredulous yet impressed, came over the radio as he streaked toward the landing pad.

The woman surveyed the scene—Clint and Natasha holding Selvig to the ground, the wrecked generator, Loki getting to his feet—and smirked. 

“Fury didn’t even invite me to the party?” She plucked the Tesseract from the generator and nodded to Tony as he landed. “Just because I’m off dealing with planetary crises doesn’t mean I don’t want to know if a Chitauri fleet has Earth in its sights.”

“I prefer not to think on the planetary scale before lunch,” Tony informed her, “and I had to skip lunch to deal with a genocidal frickin’ god promising to unleash doomsday.”

“I owe Fury five bucks again,” Steve muttered. 

Tony was on his guard, repulsors at the ready. The woman registered this and made no threat or negotiation. She simply looked back down at the Tesseract.

“This thing,” she announced to the area at large, “is more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, “that’s what I told them. I’m Steve Rogers, ma’am, and, ah, these are the Avengers.” Even as he said it, it felt like a monumentally stupid introduction. After all, they had nothing to avenge or fight.

Loki attempted to run. Thor grabbed his cape and pulled him back down to the ground.

The woman turned to Steve with a frown of recognition

“You’re Captain America,” she stated. “You’re supposed to be dead.” She grinned. “Holy shit. Fury didn’t tell me about a literal living legend being brought to life. I guess stranger things have happened.”

“Uh oh, found a weakness,” Tony snickered. “Old news, Firework Jane. Where have you been for the last year?”

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Once you people shut up about Roswell, then you can talk to me about old news.”

“Point taken. What’s your callsign?”

“My callsign’s Avenger. But I think you meant my name. Carol Danvers.” She grabbed Tony’s metal-plated hand and shook it. Tony raised an eyebrow at the power levels Jarvis read to him.

“Did you say Avenger?” Natasha inquired.

Clint chuckled. “Fury, you son of a bitch.”

“So we know your name,” Tony said. “Now: who the fuck are you?”

“Old news, Tin Can Joe.” She nodded to Loki, who Thor had wrestled to the ground. “Let’s deal with this guy, then we’ll talk. I haven’t caught up with Fury since last November.”


End file.
